I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to goggles with removable lenses and, more specifically, goggles with removable lenses that users can change the lenses with different applications: scratched or blurred lenses, color lenses, convex or concave lenses, it also provides better waterproof capability.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that swimmers generally wear goggles to open their eyes underwater in order to see clearer and avoid damage to their eyes by foreign objects.
However a prior art as shown on FIG. 4 is constructed of a pair of soft lens rim a each with a lens b that is made of hard material, the lens b is fixed on the soft lens rim by another rim c. Since the soft lens rim a is made of soft plastic, the lens b is made of hard material and is fixed on the soft lens rim a by a rim c clamping on the soft lens rim a. Therefore after a period of time, the soft lens rim a might be distorted by pressure and cause gap generated between the soft lens rim a and the lens b. Water will infiltrate in, the goggles become useless.
Referring to FIG. 5, the lenses of another known prior art are in curve instead of flat. The curved lens d has a fixing rim d1 on its circumference, the soft lens rim a has a corresponding groove a1, the curved lens d can be fixed on the soft lens rim a by the placing fixing rim d1 on groove a1. Even though the lens shape is changed from flat to curve, the whole structure remain the same, the infiltration might still occur.
Referring to FIG. 6, a plant-in goggles structure; the flat lens e of the known prior art has a plurality number of hole e1, the lens e is in the soft lens rim a while the soft lens rim a is formed. The lens e can be fixed on the soft lens rim a, however it is not removable once scratched or blurred.
Usually, the lenses of goggles get scratches or become easily blurred, therefore it is desirable for users to change the damaged lenses to new one or to have color or sight correction lenses, to lengthen the life of the goggles.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide goggles with removable lenses that users can change the lenses with different applications: color lenses, convex and concave lenses, it also provides better waterproof capability.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, goggles with removable lenses in accordance with the present invention comprises a pair of soft lens rims each with a lens, a cushion in sucker format is formed with the soft lens rim into one body. The lens is flat with a thickness less than 5 mm. The circumference of the lens has a fixing ring in stair shape for holding a fixing mechanism on the fixing ring near a bridge. Two soft lens rims are tied together with a bridge; the soft lens rims and the bridge are formed into one body with soft plastic. A groove in stair shape for the fixing ring and a hole for the fixing mechanism are inside the soft lens rim for the lens.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.